


The Gates of Heaven

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: “I’ll love you until the end of time, Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly, his fingers in her hair. His words always made Chloe smile, for she knew she was loved by the one she loved more than anything. “And I’ll love you even after the end of time. I’ll love you forever.”





	The Gates of Heaven

Lucifer was the Devil. Yeah, that was old news. To Chloe Decker, he was everything. He was the man who went to Hell and back (on many occasions) to save her life. More times that she could count. He was her lightbringer, and she loved him with everything she had. And he loved her back.  
Was it always easy? Hell no. They had their fair share of arguments (which relationship didn’t have their quarrels?) But at the end of the day, they loved each other and they fought for their love with everything they had.  
Chloe finding the gray hairs as they grew on her head, seeing each new wrinkle that came on her face, watching Trixie grow up, graduate high school, get married, have kids of her own..  
But Lucifer? He stayed the same. The same gorgeous face and eyes and the smile that drove Chloe insane.  
“Do you still love me?” Chloe asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes found his as Lucifer came up behind her, his arms gently wrapping around her waist. “With all I am, Detective.” Lucifer said softly, his lips against her ear.  
He made Chloe feel beautiful, and he still continued to call her ‘detective’ long after she retired from her job.  
“Will you love me even after I’m gone?” Chloe asked then, laying in their bed. His lean body next to her older and frail one.  
“I’ll love you until the end of time, Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly, his fingers in her hair. His words always made Chloe smile, for she knew she was loved by the one she loved more than anything. “And I’ll love you even after the end of time. I’ll love you forever.”  
Chloe smiled up at him, mesmerized by his eyes and face, and the smile he always had when he looked back at her. She was scared, yes. Scared of never seeing him again. Chloe knew there was a Heaven, and there was a Hell, and she also knew Lucifer was forbidden from entering Heaven, and she knew she would never seen him again. But she hoped, she prayed, that he would be able to join her. He was her happiness. She closed her eyes, his face burned into her mind for eternity.  
-  
Chloe’s death was still fresh in Lucifer’s mind as he stared down at her body. It was wrong. Where was her smile? Why wasn’t she here, staring up at him with those piercing blue eyes? Why wasn’t she laughing at whatever ridiculous thing he had said? Her death had killed him. Though it was the way she had wanted to go out. Chloe died in her sleep. Lucifer tried to bring her back, but even he knew her time had run out.  
“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Trixie asked as she walked up behind him. Lucifer heard the Urchin’s words, turning around to stare at her. The little girl had grown up into a woman- he knew Chloe was beyond proud of her.  
“Well, Yes, Detective.” Lucifer cleared his throat. “There’s nothing left for me here.”  
“What about me?” Trixie asked. Trixie has taken after her parents, becoming a detective herself. Lucifer was proud of her too.  
“Oh, you don’t need me.” Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head. His eyes returned to Chloe, begging her to wake up. All he wanted was to hear her voice again, to see her smile one more time, but since he was banished to Hell and wasn’t ever allowed to return to Heaven, he knew he wouldn’t ever see her again.  
“You might be able to get into Heaven, Luce.” Trixie laid her hand on his arm gently. “Mom would wait forever for you. Don’t leave her waiting too long, okay?” She whispered, before looking down at Chloe, and going over to her husband and their kids.  
Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. He was returning somewhere, yes. But Heaven won’t be the place.  
-  
Lucifer frowned as the Gates to Hell were closed.  
“The lord of Hell not being allowed in? What the bloody Hell is going on?” Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head, his arms crossing over his chest. It didn’t make any sense. He was the Devil. This was his place. His fingers gripped the bars and shook. “Demons? Helloo? Your king demands to be let in!” Lucifer exclaimed. His hair was unruly, his eyes dark from lack of sleep.  
“Lucifer, this place isn’t for you. Not anymore.”  
“Brother, we both know that I’m not allowed into Heaven.” Lucifer turned, staring at Amenadiel.  
“Father has forgiven you, Luci.” His brother said quietly. “Besides, Chloe is there. She’s waiting for you, and you and I both know you won’t keep her waiting for long.”  
“Brother, if this is some sort of trick, I assure you I’ll get that flaming sword back and stab you with it.” Lucifer muttered under his breath. Unfurling his wings, he watched as Amenadiel did the same. He took a deep breath, feeling fear rising up in his chest. Would he be allowed into Heaven? Would his father approve? Would his siblings? Heaven wasn’t home, but Chloe was, and if that’s where Chloe was to spend eternity, he would stay there with her, because she was all that mattered.  
-  
Everything in Heaven was just too white. It was one of the reasons Lucifer had rebelled. Everything was just too much of the same.  
“Alright Amenadiel, where is she?” Lucifer shook his head, not seeing Chloe. “She’s here. I just spoke with father. He said she was here.”  
Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest, about to scoff and give up. It had only been less than a week since Chloe died, but it has felt truly like years.  
He felt the breath exhale from his body as he saw her. The beautiful white gown, her long dirty blonde hair, her soft smile that she saved specially for him. His feet moved on their own towards her, his hand coming to rest against her smooth, young for all eternity face. Her eyes closed, her face leaning into his touch. “I can’t believe it..” she whispered, her eyes opening and looking up into his own. “You’re really here.”  
“It’s a shock to me as well, Detective.” Lucifer cleared his throat, his body inches away from her own. “I know you hate it here, but-“  
“You’re here Chloe. That’s all the reason enough for me to be here.” Lucifer said quietly, his hand still resting against her cheek.  
She jumped into his arms, hers going around his neck. “Arriving here was one of the scariest things I’ve ever come across.” She said into his neck. His arms came up to wrap around her slender frame, and he never wanted to let go.  
“Really, Detective? All of those nasty criminals you put away.. and arriving to Heaven was scary?” Lucifer chuckled, his nose in her hair.  
“I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.” She added, her legs wrapping around his waist. She never wanted to be put down.  
“Well, no need to be scared anymore. I’m here, and I always will be.” He swallowed, slowly putting her back on her feet.  
“Shall we?” Lucifer held out his arm. Chloe slowly slid her arm through his. “I believe I have to meet your father. And you have to meet mine.” Lucifer leaned down to place a kiss on Chloe’s head. “Yes, That is true. Papa Decker.” Lucifer chuckled again, holding tightly to Chloe as they walked through the gates of Heaven, to spend eternity together, happily and peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> After getting the news about s5, and it being the final season, I’m just really sad, but also happy the show gets to end on its own terms. This is just how I imagine the show ending, but anything is possible. I just want these two to be happy forever because it’s what they deserve.


End file.
